


His Passion

by christarennerston



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Against a Wall, Cheating, F/M, Lemon, Police Officer Reader, Sex, Surprise Ending, Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with Rick Grimes was one of the hardest things for you to do. Not because he was a bad cop, but because he was married. Maybe that wouldn't matter in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I had this work on Deviant Art under the same name but they're cracking down on lemons so I thought I best move it.
> 
> I do not own Rick Grimes or The Walking Dead

You stood there, staring at the man in front of you. He looked familiar to you, even the cowboy hat with the two gold tassels. You could see his gold badge shine from his left shoulder. Rick was his name, yes, that was it. You couldn't remember his last name nor what town you both lived in.

You could remember your name, too, it was (f/name) (l/name), but you couldn't seem to remember anything else. Not your age, your siblings, or even your parent's faces.

There was a few things you could remember about this blue-eyed officer. You both had been very close, as in 'share the same bed' close. His wife, who you couldn't remember either, never knew about you. Had never known you had taken Rick's heart.

An image popped into your mind of a young female officer looking in a mirror. Hey, that was you! Your eyes glistened under eyeliner and mascara from the florescent lights in the bathroom. You were pretty, not regular pretty but not utterly beautiful either. It was your heart that drew the sheriff to you. Your heart of gold that could melt the hardest of criminals.

You almost smiled at the memory of the first kiss you shared.

~*~  
You both had been working together for some time now, long enough to build up sexual tension. Rick had gotten a special case that drew the two of you out of town. Even had to share the same hotel room since the police department was too cheap for two. At least there were separate beds.

Rick had let you take the bed closest to the window, a gentlemanly gesture on his part. When it was almost time to head back home, you both had gotten use to the crappy food at the waffle house next door. Even shared a few laughs with the waitresses behind the counter.

"Don't make me come over this table and kick your butt," he had said with a laugh. You had stolen his hat and proceeded to wear it when he had gone to the restroom.

"Nah, I know you too well, Ranger Rick, you wouldn't hit a lady." You tipped the hat at him to cover your eyes. That was your nickname for him; he wouldn't let anyone else call him that unless they wanted a threat and a glare.

He had you a special name too: Passion. He said you always seemed to have that no matter the job or perp. He could always see it in your eyes.

After heading back to your room for the last time, you called shower first. You both were smelly and sticky from the job that day. You let the warm water run down your back while going for the shampoo. All these thoughts ran through your mind as you bathed. Thoughts of your partner, of how these types of thoughts might effect your job. You just knew you needed to do your best to stay away from any type of those feelings. After all, you weren't his type and he was married.

You grabbed everything of yours from the bathroom except for the things you'd need tomorrow morning, throwing on your underwear, short shorts, and tank. With everything in tow, you headed out of the bathroom. You leaned against the wall closest to you as you watched your friend and co-worker take off his shirt, showing small scars from past jobs.

He felt you watching him, almost like he could smell you there. Course it could have been your soap he got a whiff of. Rick turned to look at you, his jaw clenching. The sheriff walked over towards you, his eyes showing an internal struggle.

"What, Ranger?" You asked him, trying not to look at his chest. So far, you were winning.

All the man could do was smile as he touched your cheek, softer than you ever thought a man like him could. You smiled up at him, trying to hold yourself back from running a hand in his hair.

He raised you up against the wall, getting your legs to encircle his waist; his hands grabbed your wrists, hanging them above your head. "You should have known not to wear something like that in front of me."

You could only stare at him in slight shock as he used one hand to hold both of your wrists, the other to take the clamp out that was holding your hair up. No matter how much you wanted this, you were afraid to move unless it was just a dream and he'd vanish. You finally decided to squeeze your legs which were still around him and move your hips slightly, making him let out a small moan.

He whispered your name, not your nickname, but your actual name as he let his free hand run up your stomach and between your breasts. "If you only knew how long I wanted you," he said against your neck, his warm breath giving you goose bumps.

You bit your lip as Rick rolled your tank up, exposing your chest, letting your arms down to pull it off and throw it on the floor. His hand grabbed at your breasts, rolling your nipple with his fingers and pinching them to make them rise.

You moaned his name before kissing him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip. Your hands roamed his torso, red lines forming where you couldn't help but scratch him. You grabbed at his belt, working as fast as you could to loosen it from around his waist and throw it down as well.

Rick bit your shoulder roughly, pulling at your shorts and underwear, putting you down long enough for you to step out of them and automatically wrap your legs back around him. Your moan and heavy breathing just urged him on as he sucked and licked your nipple. First one, then the other.

You gasped at him rubbing you between your thighs. He then inserted a finger, making you throw your head back against the wall at the sensation. You kept eye contact with him as he slowly moved his finger in and out before adding another. You moved against his hand as he lightly touched your clit before pulling out with a growl from you.

He groaned as you rubbed his member through his pants teasingly, feeling how swollen he was. You undid the button and zipper of his pants, pulling him out of his underwear. You ran your hand along its length with a smirk at him closing his eyes.

Your hands were lifted again in one of his as he used his other to rub his organ against your slit. You let out a groan at the feeling that ran through you. He grinned at your heavy breathing and the flush on your skin.

"Show me your passion," Rick said before thrusting himself inside you, both of you moaning. You tried your hardest not to fight against his hands as he thrust into you, his head at the crook of your shoulder, but you could feel his hand tighten around your wrists. He would quicken his movements before slowing down again teasingly. He loved watching your face as he repeated the action. When he knew you were almost over the edge he stopped completely and pulling out.

Your lover whispered your name, kissing your lips tenderly before ramming into you as far as he could. This time he didn't slow down even as he felt your walls clench around him. He felt your orgasm that made your legs tighten around him. He came soon after, clenching his hands tight enough around your wrist that you were sure you'd have bruises.

You giggled some, still breathing heavily as he still had you against the wall. "Guess I need another shower," you told him. Rick couldn't help but chuckle as he carried you into the bathroom and shut the door.

~*~  
You would always hold that memory dear to you, even as you walked slowly towards your lover now.

Rick looked at you with such sad eyes as he removed his gun from its holster and cocked it. "My Passion," he whispered, before shooting you in the head. He knelt beside your walker body as he cried. You'd always be His Passion.


End file.
